Special Delivery
by AmethystA17
Summary: Leela shows up to work feeling sick but she soon discovers she's pregnant and doesn't know what Fry would think
1. Chapter 1: Pointing Out Clues

Fry dropped a package on the ship when he quickly ran to his phone to text Leela that he is ready to see her. "Hey Guys" She said in a groggy voice but ready to start the day. Fry Runs up to her and holds her hand "are you sure you're able to go to do some deliveries because my best bet is that you should go home and rest?" Leela took her hand away from Fry.

"Sweetie I know how much you care about me but I promise you I will be fine" Farnsworth but his hand on Leela's back "For once Fry is actually right" he said "HEY!" Fry protested.Leela chuckled at her boyfriends response "But in a seriousness you should head home not because we hate you I mean I could never hate you I'm just doing what's right for you"

Leela twirled her ponytail "I told you I will be fine!" Fry didn't want to make her anymore upset "So anyway we are heading to Mars to make a delivery to a super secert underground place" Leela smiled. "sounds like fun!" They all got on the ship and begam their journey.

At some point during the trip,Leela was heard coughing over and over and over again. Fry walked over to her "Ya know maybe after this delivery you should probably go home I don't want you to get any more worse"

She stepped on his foot "I keep telling you I'm fine and what I can really for right now is Lots and Lots Gummy Snacks" Leela said. Fry raised an eyebrow "Why?" Leela shrugged "I don't know I'm starving!" "Well did you eat anything today?" Fry asked "Well for breakfast I had a little bit of cheese and Cereal no big deal!" Leela said

Fry wasn't sure what was going on but went along with it "Oh ok.." He walked off leaving Leela back to her captin duites.

When they got there,Bender dragged Fry but the shirt collar and pushed him aside "Dude are you seeing the big picture?" Fry looked out in the distance and saw his girlfriend bringing a package to the place they were looking for "No?"

Bender pat Fry's Shoulders "Oh Sweet Innocent Fry look the morning sickness, the cravings, the weird ass breakfast!" Bender explanied "Leela is Obiously Pregnant!" "Bender just because Leela is acting strange isn't because she's-OH MY GOD HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND?!?! I gotta tell her" Bender held Fry back "look I don't want to risk you getting kicked in the ass just wait until she comes to you to tell you" Fry nodded and waited for that moment

Meanwhile at Planet Express, Fry was watching Tv when Leela walks up to him with a serious look on her face "Fry? can you come over to my place for dinner tonight it's kind of important?" Fry nodded "sure I'd love to come but you know yoy can tell me know I'm fine with that" Leela twirled a strain of her hair "Why don't you wait for Tonight I need to head home early" Leela said grabbing her things "Ok See you tonight"

Bender peeked out behind the couch "She's gonna tell you she's preggers" Fry jumped up "AHH BENDER? WHAT THE HELL?" Fry yelled. Bender ran up to him "Woah Man I am sorry about that!" Fry sat back down "I just don't know what to do I love Leela and I really want to support her with the child but I'm not ready to be a dad yet and I can't let her down" Fry said on a verge of tears.

Bender held Fry close to him "don't worry tonight you can tell Leela all about this she'll tottally understand" Bender said "What if She's not really Pregnant?" Fry asked "well have to wait and see" Bender said

That Night,Fry knocks on Leela's door and she answered with hair up in a bun with a sweatshirt on and yoga pants "Wow Leela you look pretty sexy!" Leela gave a fake laugh "anyway come in and sit down"

Fry walked over to her couch and Leela sat down with her hands holding his. "So as you know Your birthday is coming up" Fry scoffed "Thanks for letting me know that!" he said "anyway so me and the entire Planet Express crew are taking you to

this fablous beach "Wow this will be a great way to spend my birthday!"

Leela rubbed her hand against Fry's cheek "I'd knew you'd like it! now I'll get started on making a chicken to celebrate!" "YAY THANK YOU FAVORITE GIRLFRIEND!" Fry cheered. Leela walked over to her kitchen.

She reached into the cabinet and grabbed out a cereal box containing a Pregnancy Test in it "He wil never know" She looked at it and put it back in the cabinet.

While eating dinner, Fry looked at Leela with concern "How have you been feeling ever since you left work early? Have you been resting?" Leela put down her fork "Well I have been feeling good I just stayed in bed bingewatching the weridest shows on the market"

Fry quietly chuckled and he realised that he can't stay quiet "I CAN NOT KEEP UP THIS CHARADE ANY LONGER" Leela was confused. "Fry what are you talking about?" Fry took a deep breath and explanined what happened

"WHEN YOU WALKED INTO WORK TODAY I WAS WORRIED ABOUT THE CONSTANT SICKNESS AND THE WEIRD CRAVINGS AND MOOD SWINGS SO TELL ME LEELA... Are you pregnant?" Fry spoke really fast.

Leela just sat there quietly and shook her head "Fry listen just because I have those things doesn't mean I'm having a baby and besides I have too much crap going on right now that I don't need kids right now and If we did I'd love having them with you"

Fry sat back down to grab a tissue to avoid tears coming out "So You're not having a baby?" Leela walked over and hugged him "It's ok I'm just not ready for children right plus we aren't even Married"

"You'd never know!" Fry said.

After Fry left, Leela felt guilt about lying she hated lying espically if it's Fry. She reached for the test again "I'l tell him the truth on vacation. She felt nervous saying that but it was the only way.To him it would be the worst present he ever got but Leela just had to deal with it now matter what


	2. Chapter 2: One way or another

The Next Morning Fry walks into Plant Express with a worried and tired.He had been up till 4 AM thinking about Leela whether or not she is pregnant. The one thing that stuck with him is the way she spoke after her outburst like she's about to cry. He knew birthday was tomorrow and he is going on vacation with her and he shouldn't get too paronoid.

"So are you a daddy now?" Bender said never getting to say good morning to Fry "Turns out she isn't pregnant" Fry said putting his stuff in his locker "but everything that happened yesterday" Bender said "Turned out to be normal things for her!"

Bender scoffed "we all know she's hiding something that is having a little meatbag in that tiny stomach of hers" Fry rubbed his arms and looked down at his shoes "She did say that we're all going on vacation tomorrow" he admitted. Bender smacked his back "so you heard?"

Fry nodded "GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!" Professer walks out with a package.Fry and Bender looked at each other "Unfortuntaly Leela is staying home today and you have to deliver this package!" Fry slowly walked up "is Leela ok?"

" She was acting strange last night I need to find out what is really going on... One way or another" Fry runs out.

Bender and Professer gave looks "do you know to drive a ship?" Bender shrugged " I guess?" they went to ship to do their jobs.

Fry ran up to Leela's apartment "Hello Leela?" "I don't know what to do mom!" he heard her say. Fry put his ear against the door "I don't know if I should go to the doctor to see if I'm not... You know" Fry was not sure what was going on he just went along with it.

"Honey if You don't feel well go to the doctor today or tomorrow your choice" her mother said "Mom you know I have vacation tomorrow for a week!" Leela said fidgeting with her ponytail "Well go today right now if it's really bothering you then you start getting going!"

Leela sighed grabbing a tissue for her one eye "Thanks mom I'll start heading out now" Leela hung up and looked at the test and walked to the bedroom where all her luggage is packed. She grabbed her makeup kit and put the test in there.

"Tomorrow during Fry's birthday dinner he will discover the truth" She grabbed her purse and headed out the door

Unknownest to the other side of the door Fry was at the door and heard footsteps he ran to a nearby plant and hid behind a bush next a apartment across the hall. She walked out and locked her door and continued to move down the hall.

Fry ran back to his apartment to discover Bender sitting on the couch watching All My Circuits "Hey buddy you're back just in time our favorite show is starting!" Fry slumped on the couch "not in the mood!" He mumbled. Bender stroke his head "It's ok dude did you go to her place?"

Fry got up and rubbed a tear from his face " yes she said something about going to the doctor today" Bender jumped from the couch and put a arm around Fry "I have a querie that Leela is waiting until tomorrow when we're at the beach to tell you!"

"Did you just say querie?" Fry asked "Yes Now deal with it!" His robot best friend said

That night Fry was sitting on the couch watching television when his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and noticed that it was Leela he immediately answered right away "Hello? Sweetheart? Is everything ok?"

She was on the verge of tears she was curled up on her bed looking down at the test "FRY I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Fry squeezes his heart "are we breaking up because I didn't do anything!" Leela shook her head "What? No? Look I was gonna wait until tomorrow to tell you but I just can't hide it anymore... I'm pregnant Fry" she spoke with her voice cracking

Fry dropped the phone on the hardwood floor not caring if his case cracked "Hello? Hello?" He hung up and ran into Bender's room "Bender you're right Leela is pregnant!" his friend sat up

"woah what happened?"Bender asked" I was watching TV and Leela called saying that she was gonna wait until tomorrow but now she is going to have a baby inside her!" Fry spoke fast

Bender hugged his friend "It's ok why don't you get some sleep we have a awesome trip to go to tomorrow!" Fry got out of the hug and walked to his bed "maybe you're right" "Maybe I'm ALWAYS right!" Bender said.

Fry looked up at the stars "Yes it's a scare, yes it is crazy but I love Leela and I will support her in anyway I can" he said going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Making it up to him

Fry woke up at 4:15 am with the whole world spinning around him as if someone was spinning him at the playground waiting to barf. "I can't believe it my girlfriend Leela is... pregnant". He hopped out of bed and grabbed his suitcase and walked out to see Bender with a birthday cake

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEATBAG!" He said cheering "Thanks." Was all Fry could say. "sorry just still upset about Leela being pregnant" Bender put a arm around Fry "don't worry about her it can takes some getting used to but you'll be fine"

At Planet Express,Fry and Bender walked over to the ship and when Fry saw Leela he isn't sure what to say.

"Hey Fry so you heard.." She began "I don't know what to say.." Fry said.Bender was standing next to Fry pinching the air "wow you can actually feel the awkward" he said. Fry and Leela looked at him in a glaring way "Sorry continue"

Leela pulled hair out of her face "Look I know this seems like too much but please don't break up with me this super tiny baby in my stomach will soon be ours"

Fry just held her hand "You know I'm not really sure right now I'll think about it" "Thank You" Leela said wiping tears from her eye

TIME PAST*

On the ship Fry looked at his birthday gifts "huhhh" he sighed.Bender walked over to him and hugged him "it's ok Fry I know how you feel." Fry immediately put Bender in a hug. They didn't know that Leela was watching and rubbing her little belly.

When they got to the beach, Everyone got out of the ship and walked to the check in table. Leela has ran up to Fry and grabbed his arm. "When we have dinner later I really need to talk to you!"

Fry just stares at her and breathes slowly "fine I'll meet you there" Leela smiles "Thank you!" She was about to go up to Amy and she runs over to Fry and said " AND SMARTEN UP!" Fry rubbed the back of his neck "Oh God" He said slowly. Bender walked up to him and put his arms on shoulders. "You'll be fine!" he said. Fry wiped a tear from his eye with his shoulder sleeve. "Thanks."

That evening, Fry walked out to the beach to find Leela and saw a tiki looking area and found Leela in a fishtail braid with a flowery dress on still unable to see her baby bump. Fry chuckled "what's all this?" Leela got up from a chair and strutted over to him. "it's our own little area where you can finally make it up to me for telling you I'm Pregnant!" Fry rubbed the his neck

"Leela.." Leela grabbed his arms "come on trust me this will be fun we can party and discuss the soon to be parent life maybe we can about if the baby is a cyclops or a human! "Leela.." "or maybe we can talked about genders look I know it's early but It's never too early to start talking about-" "Leela.." "OH even better it work at Planet Express when it's older-"

"LEELA!" Fry shouted. Leela stopped talking "Oh right who am I thinking?" Leela sat back down upset. "We're gonna be terrible parents!"

Fry sat down next to her and hugged her tight. "Leela it's not about that" Leela was in Fry's arms crying "Then what is it about?" "Me." Fry said in defeat. "what about you?"

"I should've supported you when you first told me... Instead I was being a jerk and treating terribly like the crappy boyfriend I am!" Fry admitted.

Leela let go of the hug "You're not a bad boyfriend I jump to conclusions too much and I should've at least waited a bit or maybe just not've just not get pregnant at ALL!"

Fry hugged her again. "Leela don't blame yourself for all this. At first I wasn't sure about having a kid but now... It's the best birthday present I ever got." Leela smiled at what Fry said about the best birthday present being the baby he can finally turned it around."Out of all the gifts I got for my birthday in the past this is the best!"

"there's only thing to do to make this an even more perfect evening." Leela said. Fry looked at her with a glare. "No No No remember?" she said pointing to her stomach.

"Oh right how about you give me a birthday kiss?" Leela smiled "I like that even better!" and so the happy couple kissed in the shining moonlight. "happy birthday Fry!" Leela smirked. "Thanks!" Fry smiled.

At the hotel room, Bender was watching his show when Fry walks in with kiss marks all over his face. Bender shut off and got up from the bed. "So how'd it go?" he asked. "AMAZING!"

Fry couldn't walk very well and fell on his bed "You know what Bender? I'm actually excited about me and Leela's kid It'll be a lot with a little spawnling running around!"

Bender was surpiesed about his friend's vocabulary "wow that's a new word!" Fry jumped off the bed " never even knew that word existed until now"he said all excited. He quickly ran over to the door and locked it "Dude why'd you lock the door?"

Fry sat down to maintain his balance "because I thought that I didn't want Leela to go through life as a single mother I'm taking the pledge and marrying her."Fry whispered "wow dude that's so thoughtful so how are you gonna do it you don't have a ring and we can't find one anywhere" Fry smirked "Uh ever heard of the gift shop" He unlocked the door and snuck outside with Bender to find Leela walking to their direction.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked. Bender and Fry looked at each other they were doomed... Unless "We are just about to go grab snacks from the gift shop want anything?" Fry asked.Leela smiled "I would but I'm just gonna go watch Tv in my room with Amy!"

Bender grabbed Fry's wrist "Well we gotta go bye Leela!" Leela gave them strange looks and headed for the room she's staying in with Amy "What happened out there?" She asked. Leela stared at the door "I don't know and I don't want to know" She said looking back at the door. "So I have a pretty weird question to ask." Amy said as Leela walked over to her bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked "Well I thought of something during the ship ride and I didn't want to expose any of the guys but who would you want as your husband for the new baby?"

Leela scoffed "It's obviously gonna be Fry because which other man I know of would not be the dad I want the sweet kind goofbag of a boyfriend to be my husband like one day he's gonna come with a ring and ask me to marry him I am gonna say yes and that would be our lives!"

Amy smirked "I actually knew that!" Leela smiled and grabbed her hands "It'll be the most magical moment of my life!" "When do you think that'll happen?" Leela held a picture of Fry and looked down at her stomach "Hopefully soon" she quietly said rubbing it.

At the hotel gift shop, Fry and Bender were looking all over the shop to find a ring until Fry saw one that had a rinestone palm tree ring which was perfect because he was had plans to marry her on the water at sunset tomorrow. "Let's get this one!" Fry said as he walked to the counter to pay for it. "Tomorrow I will get Leela to marry me!" He smiled.

After he paid for the ring he walked back to his room looking at the ring. "Hope it works" he whispered.


End file.
